I see you
by you-make-me-wander
Summary: She has never been kissed. He got expelled from his last school for sleeping with one of his teachers. What happens when they meet? Stydia AU
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Imagine Persons A and B of your OTP both go to a private school. Person A is really studious and innocent, like never have been kissed type of thing. In contrast, Person B got kicked out of their old school for sleeping with a teacher. One day Person B sees Person A in the hall and decides that 'corrupting' Person A will be their personal mission this school year. Up to you whether or not they succeed.**

**It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it will definitely be a multi-chapter fic. Prompt from the list on my tumblr. Feedback is much appreciated :) Happy holidays!**

**Chapter 1**

He notices her right on her first day at Beacon Hills Academy, standing in the hallway while speaking with the Principal. It's Monday and he sees her right when he's about to get to his first class. He can't afford to be late, though, so he enters his classroom and sits beside his best friends, Scott and Danny. Only Scott, actually; Danny is nowhere to be seen. He leans in Scott's direction.

"Who's the new girl?"

"Who?"

Scott, of course, is oblivious to his surroundings, as always. Stiles squints his eyes at him. "The redhead." He tilts his head towards the door.

"I don't know," Scott says, shrugging his shoulders.

_Shocking_, Stiles thinks. "Where's Danny?"

"Principal Kelly called for him. He didn't say what for."

"Maybe it's about the new girl," Stiles mumbles.

Sure enough, not a minute later, Ms. Baxter, one of their teachers, comes into the classroom followed by the Principal and said redhead, Danny trailing behind her. He walks to his seat next to Stiles, who's fidgeting nervously on his desk. While the Principal has a few words with the teacher, the girl stands on her spot awkwardly as she waits.

"Hey, bros." Danny smiles at Stiles and Scott, taking his seat.

Scott mutters a '_Hey_', but Stiles barely lets him mutter anything else. "Hey, where were you, dude?"

"Oh. Mr. Kelly asked me to show Lydia around," he says, tilting his head in her direction. "It's her first day here at the Academy." _Of course they would ask Danny_, Stiles thinks. _He's their prime student_.

Stiles looks at the girl intently. "Lydia, uh?" He takes a few moments to look at her. Her long red hair is caught in a ponytail and the Academy's uniform certainly suits her, complementing her curves; her white button-front dress shirt probably a little too tight, her gray tie tucked into her navy blue skirt, which ends just above her knees. She's hot, that's for sure. She's short though, much shorter than most girls he knows, and he knows a _lot_ of girls. He's Stiles Stilinski.

He is pulled out of his wandering thoughts by a piercing pain on his ribs. Danny had elbowed him. "Stiles."

"What?"

"What are you doing, dude?" Danny looks at him amused. "Were you checking her out?"

Stiles doesn't stutter and grins at his best friend. "Of course I was."

"Already?" Danny raises an eyebrow. "She just got here."

"It's never too soon, I guess." He smirks.

Mr. Kelly asks for silence and introduces Lydia to the class. She smiles shyly, her cheeks bright red. When the Principal's done, she goes sit in the back of the room and Ms. Baxter starts the lesson. During the following hour, Stiles looks over his shoulder a few times to look at the girl but every time she's either taking notes or reading her textbook. She doesn't notice him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Having different schedules, he doesn't see her much during the following days. He knows Danny has talked to her a few times but Stiles happened to not be around then. When he does see her, she's usually with Allison and Jackson, two of their classmates that he doesn't know very well. He hasn't seen her in their common rooms either, which is weird. BH Academy, being a boarding school, allowed most students to go home only on weekends, so he still hasn't figured out where she goes at 4pm every day when classes are over. Even Danny hasn't found out much about her; apparently she keeps to herself and doesn't talk much.

By Friday, he has to do something. She hasn't left his mind all week and that's something he's not used to deal with. He's Stiles Stilinski; he doesn't do that. He meets Scott and Danny in the hallway and they make small talk until he sees her, sitting on one of the benches up ahead. Excusing himself, he starts walking towards her, but Scott stops him.

"Where are you going?"

Stiles looks a little smug. "I'm gonna introduce myself. Lydia hasn't met me yet and no one goes to the Academy without meeting Stiles Stilinski, man."

Scott looks a little apprehensive. "Hey, she's nice. Don't be mean."

"Pff, like I ever do that." Stiles laughs but stops abruptly. "Wait, when did _you_ meet her?"

"This morning, when she was talking to Danny. She's really nice."

"What do you mean, _nice_? You said that twice already, Scott."

"I don't know. She just is."

Stiles laughs. "Right. Like you're not just being _nice_ because you want to jump into Allison's pants…"

"Shut up, dude," Scott shushes him, blushing. He might have a slight crush on Allison. "Like that's not what you're trying to do with Lydia, anyways."

"Please, I'm a gentleman."

Danny snorts. "Yeah, in bed."

"Don't be jealous, Danny, it doesn't look good on you," Stiles says, smirking. Danny punches him not too hard in the stomach and they laugh. Stiles turns to Scott. "Why don't you go talk to Allison and stop bugging me?" Stiles knows his best friend has been dying to ask her out but for some reason he is always at a loss of words when it comes to her. He doesn't let Scott answer his question, though, his finger going straight up in the air. The other boys know what it means.

Danny, placing a hand on Stiles' shoulder, tries to bring him back to Earth. Stiles tends to zone out when he gets an idea, his mind running frantic. "What is it this time, Stiles?"

He starts walking away, looking smug again. "Oh, you'll see."

xxxxxxxxxx

She's finishing her notes while she waits for Allison and Jackson to meet her there. She doesn't see _him_ approach the bench she's sitting on.

"Hi."

She looks up, finding _him_ standing in front of her, a mess of brown hair, hazel eyes locking with hers. He's tall, not too built for her taste. Not that she has a type, she doesn't. He does look good in his uniform, though.

She blushes involuntarily, a little perplexed that he'd be talking to her. She has heard about _him_. "Uh, hi." She recomposes herself quickly, motioning her arm for him to move. "Do you mind? You're blocking the light," she says, gesturing to the window behind him and returning her attention to her notebook.

He looks a little surprised; usually, girls melt right away, but it's okay; he likes a challenge. "Sorry." He steps aside and waits.

Noticing he's not leaving, she closes her notebook a little harder than was probably necessary. She's not used to the whole 'getting to know someone new' thing, which she assumes is what he's there for. And especially not with _him_; she's heard the rumors. "Did you need something?"

He pulls his best, most endearing smile. "Yes, actually. I haven't introduced myself. Stiles Stilinski." He extends his hand like it's the most natural thing.

She takes it reluctantly, like it might be a trap. Her heart might have skipped a bit at that smile. "Lydia Martin. Didn't know it was required to meet all the students," she says, her tone a little bitter. Seeing he looks confused, she continues. "Everyone keeps introducing themselves to me. I can't really tell why." She has never been that social.

"Well, you're hot. That's probably it," he says, smiling wide.

She blushes again but gives him one of her death glares, obviously unimpressed. She was already expecting for him to make a remark of the sort. "Yeah, you must be right." She gets up and starts gathering her things. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have people expecting me." Not a total lie.

Stiles is a little stunned. This has never happened before. Never has a girl rejected him or one of his compliments. She doesn't even know him. She's already walking away from him when he decides to follow her. "I'm sorry. Did I say something?"

She stops and turns around to dismiss him again, but thank Allison and Jackson for good timing. "Hey, Lydia," she hears behind her.

They rush to her side. The three of them became close almost instantly as soon as Lydia transferred to the Academy. Jackson is like Allison's brother and they have a lot in common with Lydia, so they fit well together. They are funny and understanding; it works. Getting to know each other better, they found out Lydia is a little (totally) inexperienced, never even having kissed someone before. Knowing the golden trio (Stiles, Scott and Danny) as everyone in the Academy does and obviously acknowledging Lydia's beauty, Jackson and Allison swore to her they wouldn't let them get near her, or any other guy for that matter, if that's what she wanted.

"Everything okay here?" Jackson asks.

Stiles never really liked him, but he's heard Jackson is not such a bad guy. And for his idea to work, he's probably gonna need him; he knows just what to say to get his attention. Looking over his shoulder, he nods at Scott and Danny to join them. He turns to Jackson again with Scott and Danny already by his side. "Yes. I was just introducing myself, I haven't had the chance before. I was actually gonna invite Lydia to my party tonight."

"I didn't know you had a party tonight," says Allison. She always knows these things.

"Me neither," says Scott, smiling back at Allison.

"I'm in the mood, so why not?" Stiles shrugs his shoulders like it's no big deal. "My place tonight. It'll start at ten. I hope all three of you can come," he says smiling, looking at the two girls and Jackson. "All three of us will be there, of course." He knows Allison is not gonna say no if Scott's going, and there might be a little something with Danny and Jackson, so it's a win for everyone.

Scott and Danny look at Stiles like he's lost it. It will be almost impossible to throw a party with only five hours to arrange everything, but they nod. Of course they won't miss it.

Lydia looks at Allison and Jackson and they see it in her eyes; she's gonna say no. So, at the same time, Jackson and Allison answer for her. There's no way they'll miss one of Stilinski's parties, especially if they were directly invited. "Sure." "We'll be there."

Pleased, Stiles mutters "See you later then" and winks, _the bastard_, walking away with his two best friends, leaving behind an astonished Lydia and her two overexcited friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Danny is almost screaming at him. He always gets a little too agitated when somehow Jackson is involved.

"I'm pretty sure it was clear as hell, Danny. We're throwing a party," he states, unconcerned.

"And how exactly are we gonna manage that?" He looks at his watch. "It's already 4:30pm."

Stiles reaches for his phone and then his wallet, taking out one of his credit cards. "I got it," he says, already dialing a number to make a call.

Scott interrupts him. "But what about your dad?"

"He's out of town this weekend; I was gonna be by myself anyway. If there's a chance I can throw a party, I'll do it, you know me."

Scott laughs. "Indeed. How big is it gonna be this time?"

Stiles grins.

xxxxxxxxxx

They head back to the dorms in a slow pace trying to convince Lydia to go with them.

"We've told you about his parties, Lydia. You have to come," Jackson says. "No one throws a party like Stilinski, seriously."

"For what you've told me, everyone goes for the alcohol and I don't feel like killing a few of my brain cells over a party, so I think I'll pass. I need to study anyways."

"You are dead smart, Lydia," he says. "And I know for a fact that you already have this week's homework done, so that's really no excuse."

She looks at him annoyed. "I'll have you know I still need to revise my notes…"

"You can do it tomorrow or Sunday. Please come." Allison is giving her puppy eyes.

"I don't know, Allison…"

"Look, life can't be just study, okay? I'd worry for you if you weren't smart but you are, Lydia. You're allowed to have a little fun once in a while. Just give it a try this one time, please? We don't have to go to one of his parties again if you don't want to." At that, Jackson frowns, making Allison laugh.

"Why don't you guys go without me then? I probably won't be much of a good company. I don't really do parties, I told you that." She really doesn't. This would be her third party ever and saying her previous two went bad is an understatement. She's never really had friends so she just sat uncomfortably alone at the parties wondering why she even bothered to show up.

"Hey, you got us, okay? And you'll like it, I promise." She smiles honestly, so Lydia nods. Allison claps her hands, excited. "We're gonna have so much fun."

**Author's Note:** **I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please hit the comments or send me a message and tell me what you think :) I'm you-make-me-wander on tumblr**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sorry for the late update. I have a lot of fics to attend to, also work. Happy new year guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Allison had managed to convince Lydia to spend the weekend at her place. Not that it took much convincing, really; it was that or Lydia would have to spend her weekend at the Academy and even though she wouldn't admit it, she was actually a little excited she would get to spend some time out with her friends.

All three of them part ways, Allison and Jackson heading home, Lydia to her dorm. Her roommate, a blonde girl named Erica, is gathering her things to leave for the weekend and Lydia does the same. She likes her. Erica is definitely more outgoing than most girls Lydia knows while Lydia is much more of an introvert, but she likes her. Erica is nice to her and doesn't bother her much; she usually leaves Lydia to her studying, but will still talk to her about a lot of things. Let's just say Lydia has been learning a lot about relationships and _stuff _for the past week.

"Lydia, you're going to one of Stiles' parties. I'm not letting you leave while you're wearing that."

Lydia looked down at her clothes. She had changed to a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "What's wrong with it? It's comfortable."

"I'm not saying it isn't, but maybe it would help to get out of your comfort zone a little? You are already gorgeous; it would be just a treat for yourself. And besides there will come a time when you'll actually get interested in boys and they are obviously already taken with you. I haven't heard anything else all week," she chuckles. "No need to go naked," she adds quickly, seeing Lydia's uneasiness. "Why don't I pick an outfit for you and you see if you like it?" She smiles encouragingly and Lydia accepts. It's not like she doesn't like to dress better or to look a little sexy; she just doesn't really see the point of wasting her time with it when she can be reading or studying, especially if she's not even leaving her house.

Erica waits until Lydia is done dressing to drag the girl until she's in front of her mirror. "So?"

Lydia has to admit she likes it. Erica chose a pair of shorts in a coral tone and a short sleeved, white, loose shirt with a scoop neckline. The colors really go along with Lydia's fair skin, along with the color of her hair and eyes. Lydia smiles.

"I want your hair down," Erica says. "I honestly don't know why you keep your hair up so much. I love your hair."

Another thing Lydia doesn't have the time for. Do her hair every day? _Yeah, right_. She still does as she's told, putting on a pair of beige flat shoes in the process. Erica finds her a golden necklace that is so thin it's barely visible, only sparkling slightly when hit by light. Lydia lets her hair down; it falls in soft waves that she combs with her fingers. Erica persuades Lydia to put on a little makeup; just mascara and lipstick, its tone close to the one of her shorts. Erica takes Lydia to the mirror again.

She certainly looks different and it's not necessarily a bad thing. Lydia could get used to this; it didn't take that much effort. Erica pinches Lydia's cheeks softly so that they get a little rosy and smiles wide at the result.

"See? You look amazing."

Lydia blushes and smiles back. "Thanks, Erica. I really like it."

"Come on," the blonde laughs. "Let's hurry up, we're meeting Ally at Paola's in an hour." Paola's is an Italian restaurant a few streets down from the Academy that Lydia has been hearing about.

When they get there, Allison is awestruck by Lydia's looks and turns, mouth open, to Erica. "How did you manage to get her like that?" she asks amused.

"I just gave her a little push," Erica says smiling.

"It's not gonna be like this all night, is it?" Lydia asks, a little concerned. She's really not used to getting that kind of attention.

The girls laugh and, each taking Lydia by one arm, they enter the restaurant. After ordering, they make small talk. When they start eating, Lydia asks them more details about these parties.

"So, there's alcohol, obviously," says Allison, "but it's not like most parties, I guess. It's mostly beer and just a few spirits that we always mix with juice. His parties don't really get out of control or anything; never did. If you feel like drinking, you do; if not that's fine. Most of the guests don't even go for the booze, I promise. Stiles gets different rooms ready for different things, like there will be at least two rooms with different types of music and another for games, probably one for movies. Then there's the pool which, believe me, it's amazing. And he has a jacuzzi…"

"Oh the jacuzzi." Erica rolls her eyes. "You'll have to try it sometime, it's so good."

"And he always has a lot of different snacks, really," Allison continues. "Sometimes he'll order if someone's hungry. He kind of thinks of everything, there are a lot of options. They are not wild parties. And he spends most of the time making sure everyone's having a good time. We always do."

Lydia looks at them in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "You're making him look like an angel. It doesn't add up with everything else you told me about him."

"He's not really a bad guy," Allison says, "but he relies a lot on his hookups, I guess. That's what gives him the reputation."

"Hm…" Erica looks down a little embarrassed. "I don't think I've told you guys this but I was one of his girls, like a year ago."

Allison leans on the table and taps her arm. "How come you've never told me that?" Allison and Erica have known each other for a while now, but Lydia is the one who got them closer.

"I don't know. It was just a one night thing and I promise, he's such a great guy. It was just making out but I've heard it's different with every one of his conquers; sometimes more, sometimes less. I don't really know why he has the need to be with a different girl every two weeks. He's mostly showing off, I think. The whole trio is, actually. I've met Scott and Danny and it's pretty much the same thing with them." At that, Allison frowns and pretends to be looking at something on her phone.

Lydia elbows her. "About that, what's up with you and Scott?"

The brunette blushes. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Yeah, right. I might be new here, Ally, but I'm not blind. He seems to like you."

"I think so too," Erica backs up. "I heard Danny say something about it."

"Really?" Allison's eyes lit up for a second.

"What are you waiting for, exactly?"

"I don't know…" She starts playing with her spaghetti but Erica gets her fork away from her.

"Allison…"

"I just don't wanna be another one; I don't want a one-night stand just to know he'll be with another after a few days, okay? There," she says annoyed, crossing her arms.

"I think you should go for it," says Erica, bluntly. "You'll never know unless you do something about it."

"I think Erica's right. Weren't you the one telling me we'd have fun tonight? Go dance with him or something," Lydia adds, smiling.

"You guys will all spend the night together anyways." The girls both turn to Erica, a little confused. "From what I've heard, Stiles' got his eyes on you," she points at Lydia. "He won't let you out of his sight all night, you'll see. And if you're gonna be with Allison and Jackson, he'll be with Scott and Danny. I'm willing to bet on it."

Lydia is a little panicked. "He wouldn't try anything, right? Because I've never…"

"We know," Erica speaks first. "Personally, I think he'll try but you just need to put him in his place. Should be fun to watch," she says grinning and turning to Allison. "Make sure to film it."

"I'm sorry you'll miss the party," Allison replies to Erica. The blonde will be meeting her boyfriend Boyd tonight. "Me and Jackson will make sure nothing bad happens, Lydia. Not unless you want to…" she raises her eyebrows suggestively and starts laughing. Lydia throws her napkin at her.

"Why would I want to?"

"Erica is right, he's got his eyes on you. And you can't tell us he's not hot."

"He's good looking, I guess…" Lydia stares at her fingernails like it will make the subject go away.

"Good looking? I may or may not kinda want to drool every time he's around," Allison blurts out, blushing hard. "It's not just the looks, it's the sarcasm and the sass and the attitude. Scott is hot but he's like this adorable, cute puppy or something. Stiles, Stiles has game." She even rolls her eyes and stares at the wall, lost in thought.

Erica and Lydia stare at her for a few seconds. Then they all start laughing, not able to hold it in. "Why don't you go for Stiles instead of Scott, then?" Lydia asks.

Allison stops laughing and starts playing with her food again. Erica almost spits her drink trying to get out the words "Oh my god, are you falling for him?"

The brunette hides her face behind her hands. "Ugh, can we not talk about this?"

xxxxxxxxxx

After dinner, Erica leaves. Allison and Lydia stop by Allison's house to introduce Lydia to her parents and for her to leave her bag of clothes; then by Jackson's to pick him up.

Lydia is greeted to another bemused look. Jackson is looking at her like he's never seen her before. She laughs. "What are you staring at? Aren't you gay?"

"I may be rethinking that choice, I still have eyes you know?" He bits his lip. "Damn."

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

He laughs. "I'm kidding, I'm sorry. It's just you look great, thought you should know."

"Can we go now?" Allison is beyond excited with the party. "She has boys to knock out."

xxxxxxxxxx

It's past 10:30pm and pretty much everyone is already at the party. Everyone except for the redhead and her friends, who have yet to arrive. Stiles is nervous and he's not really sure why. He has hosted parties before, so why would this one be any different? He keeps checking all the rooms to see if everything is going okay but once he gets out of every room he finds himself passing by the open front door. Go figure. At some point he even starts pacing back and forth, his hands moving nervously from his pockets to his hair, his breathing a little shallow.

Scott pats him on the back. "Dude, you okay?"

For a second it's like Stiles forgets how to breathe, like he doesn't know what he's supposed to do with his lungs; then he sees _her_ and it's like a weight is lifted off of his shoulders. He starts walking towards the three newcomers leaving a confused Scott behind.

"Y- You made it," he says, stuttering a little. His mouth is a little dry and his hands go into his pockets. Better keep them still. He avoids _her_ eyes.

"Yeah, sorry we're late," says Allison. _Why is Stiles blushing?_ "We lost track of time." They did. They had decided to walk to Stiles' house which isn't that far from Jackson's but got a little sidetracked talking all the way there.

"It's fine. Come on in." Stiles gestures for them to go inside. "Drinks are in the kitchen, you guys know where it is," he gestures towards Jackson and Allison. "Why don't you guys go grab something to drink and we'll meet in the living room?"

"Sure," says Jackson. More like leaves it in the air, really, because as soon as Stiles finished his sentence he turned around and left. The three of them share weird looks. Scotts goes greet them.

"Is he okay?" Allison asks Scott.

"I don't know. I'll go check on him; you guys make yourselves at home." He smiles, to Allison's delight. Jackson leads the girls to the kitchen and Scotts runs up the stairs to find Stiles in one of the bathrooms splashing water on his face.

"Stiles?" No answer, just heavy breathing. "Stiles, what is it? Is it a panic attack? I'll go get you inhaler…"

"No," he says panting, "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay. What happened? You haven't had one in years."

"I don't know, it wasn't... It just got hard to breathe and I couldn't really focus. I'm better now."

"Are you sure?"

Stiles nods. "Yeah." He takes a deep breath and nods. "Yeah, let's go."

xxxxxxxxxx

They mingle again, making sure everyone is having a good time. He didn't invite many people for this party in particular; things tend to work out better in a more controlled environment. There are a dozen of his classmates enjoying the music, a few enjoying some videogames. Passing through the kitchen, he gets a beer for himself and another for Scott. In the living room there are only the other four; Lydia and Jackson sitting on the floor and Allison and Danny on the couch across from them, all laughing. Stiles sits on the couch next to Allison and Scott on the floor next to Jackson. Stiles doesn't know why but he can't really look at Lydia and that makes him a little anxious; it's not like it happened before. Whatever it is, it needs to stop.

The group spends most of the following hours just talking and Lydia is actually having fun. It's a good group, everyone is behaving, not too much alcohol around and a few other people joined them. Scott keeps telling jokes that aren't that funny but Allison laughs regardless, and Danny is so funny and social that Lydia just won't stop talking to him. Also, he complimented her outfit twice already and keeps saying her hair should always be down. Stiles, strangely, hasn't said a word to her. He's not really even looking at her; not that she's looking at him. Too much, that is. She finds Allison looking at both of them suspiciously sometimes.

"So, you're the new girl?"

Lydia turns her head to her right to find a boy sitting next to her. Blonde, curly hair, tall, with the features of an angel. Come to think of it, kind of like a puppy, like Allison said just a few hours ago. She nods and smiles. "Yes. I'm Lydia."

"Isaac," he says, returning the smile. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Can't say the same about you, I'm afraid."

He chuckles and smiles again. His smile is just adorable. "I'm friends with Scott but I don't go to the Academy. You just moved here, right?"

"Yeah…" She drags the word a little and doesn't elaborate further. She only talked about it with Allison. Jackson and Erica only know bits and pieces of her story. Glancing at the sofa, she's not sure who's looking at her more distressed: Allison or Stiles. _Weird_.

"How are you liking it so far?"

"Oh, I like it. It's all still new, I guess, but I think I'll do well here." She smiles politely but hopes he'll just talk to someone else. Why would he be asking her things?

"And the party? Are you having fun?"

"Yeah…" Again, dragged. For a while, the boy keeps asking her questions that she doesn't really feel like answering. At some point, Stiles suddenly gets on his feet and stands in front of her.

"Martin, I don't think I've showed you the house, have I?" He extends one of his hands in her direction. The only ones who seem to be paying attention to their interaction are Isaac and Allison.

She looks up at him surprised. "No, no you haven't." She takes his hand and stands up, briefly looking at Allison. "Not very hospitable of you, Stilinski."

He leads her away from the living room, passing some of the other rooms filled with guests and takes Lydia upstairs. When they find themselves alone in the hallway, Lydia speaks first.

"Hm… Thank you for getting me out of there. It's not like he was bugging me but I kind of was a little uncomfortable, so… Yeah."

He scratches the back of his neck. "It's okay. I don't really like him though; Scott is the one who keeps bringing him along. I kind of felt like I had to step in. Wasn't sure if I should, but yeah…" _Why am I so nervous?_

"I'm glad you did." She purses her lips together and looks down at her feet, not really sure what to do next.

"You look really pretty tonight." He may have whispered.

Lydia looks up at him again, blushing, mirroring Stiles actually. "What?"

_What am I even doing?_ "You hm… You look pretty. Danny's right." _Yes, let's go with Danny._ "You should let your hair down more often. It's beautiful." He may or may not kind of want to punch himself right now.

She narrows her eyes at him trying to read his features. His face is mostly red now, as she's sure hers is too, and for some reason she knows this sort of compliments don't come so natural to him, which just makes her blush harder. She shouldn't allow it, so why is she smiling?

"Thank you. You don't look so bad either." _What?_

They stare at each other for a moment; Lydia playing with her hair, Stiles biting his lip, his hands on his pockets again. If it wasn't for someone clearing their throat, Lydia could swear the tension between them was rising. She might have been looking at his lips. At the unexpected sound, Stiles and Lydia turn like they're in sync. Jackson is almost at the top of the stairs looking at them intrigued.

"Lydia, it's almost two. We should go, I'll drop you and Allison off."

She nods. "Sure." Turning to face Stiles again, she smiles. "Thanks for inviting us, it was fun."

"Great. Hm I guess I'll see you Monday?" She nods briefly and tries to hide a smile, already turning around to meet Jackson downstairs when he remembers. "I'm sorry I never really got to show you the house…"

She grins. "It's okay. Maybe next time." _What?_

**Author's Note:****This chapter was supposed to go in a different direction, but I liked this one better. As always please review or message me and tell me what you think :) Also check my other works, I've been posting more Stydia fics from the prompts on my tumblr! You can find me at you-make-me-wander**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the late update. Happy reading :)**

**Chapter 3**

Jackson ends up spending the night at Allison's house too. It's not the first time, seeing he's Allison's best friend, and he was already gonna show up for breakfast anyway. Allison gets them some sleeping bags and they're lying on their stomachs in Allison's bedroom with a very flushed Lydia between the two.

"It wasn't like that," she retorts to Jackson, who just blurted out to Allison how he caught Lydia and Stiles together alone.

"Yeah right, and I'm blind all of a sudden," he says sarcastically.

"We didn't do anything," Lydia hisses, exasperated.

"It wasn't that innocent, that's all I'm saying."

"I don't know what happened up there," Allison adds, "but back in the living room Stiles had his eyes on you the whole time when you weren't watching, and the same goes for you Lyds, don't even deny it. You guys kept avoiding each other's gaze, it was so bizarre."

"Ugh, shut up." Lydia hides her face in her hands, but Allison and Jackson start tickling her. "Stop it," she says, laughing and contorting, trying to avoid their attacks.

"I just think there's something there," Allison states, giggling. She turns to face Jackson. "Did you see how Stiles' face went all red when we got there and how he wouldn't look at Lydia?"

"I gotta say he kind of surprised me. I thought he would make a move on you." Jackson gestures towards Lydia. "I don't know, he was acting weird."

"I think there's something between you two. Stiles just doesn't behave like that, at least not that we know of. And the way he looked at you… God, I want that," says Allison. They fall silent for a while, all agreeing internally with Allison's words.

"He said I looked pretty," Lydia whispers, lowering her head to hide her blush. "I don't know why he said it, he just did. And I may have said it back…" she confesses.

"You're blushing," Jackson says, playful. "In fact, you and Stiles were both blushing when I caught you. And Ally, she was looking at Stiles when he was biting his lip and they were getting closer and kind of looked like they were melting over each other…"

Lydia sits up and throws a pillow at Jackson, chuckling over his dramatization. "Shut up. I hate you."

"Yeah, for interrupting," he says, grinning. He's smacked with another pillow. Allison bursts out laughing and Jackson raises his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll stop."

"For now," Allison adds while hiding under her sleeping bag so that Lydia will have mercy on her, but she lowers her voice when she talks again. "At least you got something."

Lydia concedes and lies down again. "What do you mean? I didn't get anything."

"Well, at least you got his attention and Stiles actually talked to you. Scott just stayed there." Allison starts rambling. "I mean, I even got to know Stiles better than Scott, because Stiles was sitting next to me, you know? I sort of liked Stiles, actually, like intellectually. But Scott, Scott would make conversation, yes, but with the whole group, not just me. And he got drunk, like, not much but I think he was the most drunk of all three of them. Stiles barely even had anything to drink, really. I just wanted Scott to make the first move…"

"I think Scott chickened out," says Jackson. "At least it's the vibe I got from him, like he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to do it. The guy was right next to me and once or twice it kind of seemed like he was talking himself out of it, I don't know."

"It was a very prolific night, then. No one got anything," says Lydia.

"Speak for yourself, I got Danny's number," Jackson says, smiling at the girls.

Lydia laughs. "We all got Danny's number, it wasn't just you."

Jackson grins. "But then again, I got the number that mattered to me and you guys didn't. Ah!" The girls frown. "Wait. Lydia, are you saying that you want something?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively at the redhead.

Allison speaks before Lydia can answer him, trying to give the girl a break. "Let's just go to sleep, it's late. We can keep teasing her tomorrow."

"Fine by me," he mutters amused. Lydia doesn't say anything back and just tries to fall asleep. She wouldn't really know what to answer anyway. Before she dozes off, though, Jackson whispers "For what's worth Lyds, I think you two make a cute couple" and Allison agrees with him.

Lydia falls asleep with a smile on her lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

It's just past ten in the morning when Stiles wakes up Danny and Scott, who spent the night at his place. His best friends are hungover and Stiles isn't, so he has a hard time getting them up and functioning. When everyone is finally in Stiles' kitchen for breakfast, it's almost eleven.

Stiles tells them everything. Why he 'rescued' Lydia, where he took her and what he said to her. The way he acts around Lydia is making him anxious because it's something he hasn't experienced before and he doesn't like the strangeness of that feeling.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Danny asks, sceptic. "You told her she looked pretty and blushed? And you were practically sober when you said it? Like, seriously?"

"Yes, dumbass. What did I just tell you?"

Danny breaks out laughing. "I'm sorry, it's just you don't blush, ever. It's so not you."

"I know." Stiles starts pacing back and forth and gesturing way too much to emphasize what he's trying to say. "I don't know why I did that, it just came out."

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I meant it, Danny. Have you seen her?"

"Then I don't see what the problem is. So you got nervous over a girl, big deal…"

"Yes, it's a big deal. It never happened before."

"There's a first time for everything, right?"

"You," Stiles says, pointing a finger at Danny, "you are not helping, like at all. Scott, a little input?"

Scott, who has been resting his head on his arms on top of the table the entire time, looks up slowly. "What?"

Stiles glares at him in disbelief. "Were you even listening?"

"Danny's right," he mumbles. "So you like her, Stiles. What's wrong with that?"

"I didn't say I like her." Stiles blushes.

"Well, obviously you do. It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, just like you and Allison," he says upset. "This is not us, man. We don't do this."

"Maybe that's the problem…" Scott offers. "Maybe we've been doing it wrong, you know?"

"I didn't see you try and make things work with Allison last night," Stiles accuses, half amused and half serious.

"That's because I'm an idiot. I got so nervous that every time I wanted to ask her something I took a sip to ease my nerves, only it made it worse. I barely even recall them leaving." Scott lowers his head. "I should call her and tell her I'm sorry." He straightens up when he realizes something he forgot. "Fuck."

"What?"

"I didn't get Allison's number."

"Shit, me neither. Lydia's, I mean."

"You two are so fucked up," Danny says, smiling. "What would you do without your gay wingman?"

"You got their numbers?" Scott asks, mesmerized, looking at Danny with his puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I did. How did you two forget about that?"

"I was drunk," Scott excuses himself.

"Well, I wasn't," Stiles says. "See? She's so throwing me off my game, how the hell does she do that?"

"I think you're overreacting, dude."

"No. She's supposed to be just another one." He starts rambling. "Like always, we pick the girls, we have a good time and that's it. No harm, no foul, right? That's what I have to do. I'll just win her over like I always do and that's it…"

"Stiles…"

"You guys know I can't…" Stiles' breathing becomes shallow. "I- What if…"

"Stiles, calm down." Danny gets up and placing a hand on each of Stiles' shoulders, leads him to a chair and makes him sit. "I agree with Scott. It might not be a bad idea, you know? I think we should slow down a bit, all three of us. No more hookups for a while. We might be onto something good here…"

"I think Danny's right," says Scott, smiling, trying to encourage a very concerned Stiles.

"No. I won't leave again, guys. I can't, not now. I've been back here for what, a year now? Me, settling down, it won't help my case, you know that."

"We really don't, Stiles. You can't say for sure you know what will happen if you do." Scott manages to get up from his chair and goes join Danny besides Stiles. "This thing with your dad, you need to work it out. You need to talk to him."

Stiles shakes his head fiercely. "No, I can't. I can't do this. I can't do any of this." With that, Stiles storms out of the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Stiles takes his time to get himself together. His dad is always a delicate subject to him and he's often unsure of how to proceed, afraid he might be doing the wrong thing. The logic of it is totally upside down, he knows, because in order for things to be good for him, Stiles has to behave badly. And he knows how twisted and stupid it sounds, but it's the only way he'll get to see his mom so he takes it. If he didn't, he would probably already be enrolled in yet another boarding school far away from Beacon Hills.

He knows his friends were just trying to help, so when Stiles returns to the kitchen he apologizes. They accept, of course; Scott and Danny know how difficult things have been for Stiles in the last few years but they reassure him, yet again, that things might finally be turning around for the trio. Stiles doesn't want to believe them, instead repeating adamantly that he has to keep doing what he's been doing lately, or else he might be sent away and he can't take that; he won't let that happen. So when he tells Scott and Danny he plans on winning Lydia like he always does, the boys back out. They try to tell him she's not that type of girl and that he shouldn't do it, but Stiles doesn't pay them much attention, arguing with them that they know he is not a jerk; that when he gets with a girl it's also for their benefit, not just for his own amusement, aside from the fact that he always treats them right.

He hates himself for it, he really does. If given the choice, Stiles wouldn't be like this, but he has to.

xxxxxxxxxx

Danny and Scott agree not to tell the girls and Jackson about it because they believe they can still change Stiles' mind about Lydia. That afternoon, Danny gives Allison's number to Scott but is wise enough not to give Lydia's to Stiles. However, the boy still gets her number when Danny is playing ping pong with Scott and Stiles takes her number from Danny's phone. Aside from Stiles, everyone starts texting immediately. Scott actually grows a pair and calls Allison to say he's sorry for how he treated her the night before and they start talking, finally getting to know each other. Things with Jackson and Danny also work out, both finding out they have more common interest than they thought. As for Lydia, she doesn't mind much that Stiles is not texting her. Okay, maybe she minds a little, but she doesn't give it much thought because she's texting with everyone else and gets to know Scott and Danny better and they truly seem like nice guys.

Things change when Stiles finally texts her. It's already Sunday morning when he decides to do it and it took him pretty much half of Saturday to measure the pros and cons of actually doing it. He can admit it's different with her for some reason but tries to dismiss it; it wouldn't do him any good to start developing feelings, or whatever it is, for the girl so he plays it safe like he always does. He has his way with words, he knows that, and girls love it, so it's a point in his favor. Also, texting her is so much better than talking to her face to face because he doesn't stutter or doesn't get too nervous or babble much, doesn't spurt out the wrong thing.

Lydia, on the other hand, is a little apprehensive but she can't say she dislikes the attention. For every text she gets from him she still takes about two to three hours to reply because she's never done this before and she doesn't want to seem needy. Texting a friend is one thing, but Stiles, Stiles is neither a friend nor more than that, but he's something, so Allison and Jackson help her out (unaware of Stiles' current intentions) because it's the first time a boy might be interested in Lydia like this and one that she might be interested in back, might being the imperative word.

Stiles is a confident guy or at least he tries to be, so he pull his best cards to play the game he is so used to win. He says the sweetest things, impressing her, wooing her, being as charming as he can be. Come Monday morning, he smiles just for her every time he sees her in the hallways and holds the door for her every time he can and Lydia smiles back blushing. Before she knows it she's longing for the next text she will get from him or the next time she'll see him or talk to him. That's why it hurts so much when she finds out.

Scott and Danny, distracted has they have been with their own crushes, still haven't told Allison and Jackson what Stiles planned on doing with Lydia. They're not to blame really; they've been trying to dissuade Stiles from doing it every day. It's been a full week since the party and Stiles seems to be taking things slowly, which is so not like him, so they figure maybe Stiles came around and won't do it. That's why they look just as shocked as Stiles does when it happens.

Lydia finds out about Stiles' plan a week after they started texting. It's lunch break and she was leaving the cafeteria when she overheard a group of boys commenting on how Stiles was about to get her, _her_, Lydia Martin, how he had it all worked out and that it should be over soon. The boys don't know she heard it, they haven't caught her listening in, but she blushes and her breathing becomes labored as she feels the need to scream her lungs out. Still, she knows better than to cause a big scene. She won't run and she won't yell; she still has her dignity. If Stiles Stilinski can't help but to be a dick, Lydia Martin will put things in perspective for him.

Walking out of the cafeteria, she wanders through the building until she finds _him_ in one crowded hallway. When she sees him, she starts walking calmly towards Stiles and, on her way, she passes Allison and Jackson, who call for her to meet them, but Lydia is not even listening to them, so they follow her to see where she's going so determined. Scott and Danny are there, along with a few more of their classmates. She doesn't say much, instead approaching the group and muttering brief greetings with a smile as she always does.

Stiles' heart skips a beat when he sees her; it seems to be doing that a lot lately and he can't really help it. He gets closer and smiles down at her teasingly, everyone's eyes on them as they seem to be the next power couple that no one is really allowed to talk out loud about yet. "Hey, Martin." He can't say he saw it coming, he really can't. He expected a smile back, maybe her cheeks turning rosy or a giggle. He definitely did not expect her to slap him.

Lydia puts a lot of the strength her petite frame has into that blow, everyone in the group and throughout the hallway now completely silent and attentive of what will happen next. She waits until he looks back at her again, surprise and confusion all across his features, holding a gaze she's sure he won't forget. Then, turning around on her heels, Lydia walks away from him, tears menacing to escape as she finds her way to her dorm with two very numb friends walking close behind her.

**Author's Note:****You'll get further insight on the aftermath and on both Stiles and Lydia's backstory on the next two chapters. Please review or message me and tell me what you think of the story so far :) Also, if inclined, please check my other Stydia fics. I posted new one-shots and have been updating my multi-chapter fics! I love you guys ^_^ I'm you-make-me-wander on tumblr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She is Lydia Martin. God knows what she's been through in her life, so what's a little heartbreak? Lydia didn't cry. Pulling Jackson and Allison to an empty classroom, she told them what happened and that was it. She allowed herself to be comforted by them only enough to make her feel a little better. When she figured she'd be able to walk out of that classroom and face everyone out there, she left, trailed closely by Jackson, to find her next class.

Allison, on the other hand, wandered by herself in the hallways until she found _them_. Scott is not sure whether to feel intimidated or turned on by Allison's fierceness as she walks towards the three of them, determined. The boys even take a step back.

Allison raises one hand because Scott was about to say something and she'd better not hear him say anything right now, or she'll end up getting mad at him too. "I don't wanna hear you," she says, "nor you," she points at Danny. She takes a step forward until she's right in front of Stiles and points an accusatory finger at him. "What the fuck was that for?"

He stutters. "A- Ally, it's not what you think." He has gotten closer with Allison the past few days and he likes her, so it hurts that he also let her down.

"I trusted you, you ass. I actually thought you two had something, how stupid am I?"

His heart falters. Why does everyone keep seeing that there's something between him and Lydia? "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to hurt her. Allison, I would never, but you don't understand, you don't know…"

"Cut the crap, Stiles, I don't need your apologies. You shouldn't have done that, it was wrong on so many levels… And she's Lydia. Why would you do that to _her_?"

"I- I don't know…" But he does. He could have chosen any girl, but maybe he just wanted to know how it felt like with the strawberry blonde. Scott and Danny have walked away by now. Face an angry Allison? No, thank you. Stiles sits on one of the nearest benches and Allison follows him, sitting at his side.

"Again, you're an ass. She has never had anyone and you go and do that to her? What were you even thinking?"

"Wait, what?" It's like Allison's color has vanished from her face and she's livid. She shouldn't have said that. "She never had a boyfriend? Are you serious? Lydia Martin?" he asks, both curious and mortified.

"She has never even kissed anyone, Stiles," the brunette lets out. Even though it feels like she's betraying her friend, he should know about this. "Her choice, not anyone else's. Even if this wasn't the case, you still shouldn't have done it. You two seemed like you had a thing going on." She smacks him in the arm. "Why would you go and ruin it, dumbass?"

"I know I shouldn't have, okay?" His hands run through his hair nervously. "But it wasn't a stupid dare or a game, Allison. You don't know about…"

The bell rings and Allison gets up immediately; she thought they had more time. Her next class is on the other side of the Academy so she'll have to run. "Listen, I don't care why you did it. It might have been a good reason or a shitty one, I honestly don't think I could care less. You have to make this right, Stiles, or you'll have to deal with me." Turning around, she leaves.

Stiles doesn't move right away. Instead, he takes deep breaths and runs his hands through his hair a few more times. He screwed up, he knows that. When the hell did everything in his life get so twisted? He doesn't move until Scott and Danny get to him and have to urge him to get to class or things might get even worse.

xxxxxxxxxx

He doesn't see Lydia again until classes are over for the day. Even though his best friends tell him to give it some time, he really can't. He needs to talk to her and apologize or else he won't sleep with all that guilt inside of him. His tongue even tastes bitter. Like he has done so many times before, he looks for her but doesn't find her. Where the hell does she go every afternoon? He calls Allison.

"It's me and before you say anything else, Ally, I need to find her. Please tell me where she is."

She can hear the worry in his voice. The brunette exhales deeply. "She's in the library. Jackson and I got held back for a project, so you have a few minutes until we get there. You better make it worth it or Jackson is going to kill you if he sees you talking to her." She hangs up.

He starts running. Why didn't he think of the library? How stupid of him, but why would he, really? It's not like he studies much. When he gets there, he spots her right away, sitting alone at one of the tables, surrounded by her textbooks. The library is mostly empty so he takes his chance. She looks sad and his heart tightens. This is all his fault. As he walks towards her, Lydia notices him and starts gathering her things. Stiles walks faster. He's out of breath when he reaches her.

"Please, don't leave. Not because of me," he pleads. She gives him a glare that makes him shiver. He supports himself on the table, steadying his breathing. "Just hear me out, alright?" She wasn't gonna say anything, anyway. Lydia lowers her head and directs her attention to her notebook. "I am so sorry that I was gonna do that to you. I never meant to hurt you, Lydia, I swear." She doesn't move and it only makes him more nervous, his skin itching more as he becomes desperate. "Lydia, I- I think I like you." His voice breaks and she looks up at him. She probably couldn't look more confused if she tried.

"Are you kidding me? Is this a joke to you?"

"Of course not. Lydia, I- I didn't know. Allison told me about it. If I'd known, I wouldn't have…"

She knows her friend told him. The girl apologized to Lydia about it ten times during the afternoon. Lydia cuts him short, her voice harsh. "That is not an excuse, Stiles. And if you think it is, then you're more of a jerk than I first thought you were."

He wants to cry. Stiles literally feels the urge to cry because he hurt her and now his life is upside down again. One of his hands moves to his chest and he speaks slowly. "I am so sorry, Lydia. I mean it. If you're gonna believe in anything that comes out of my mouth, please believe this."

Lydia is not sure which one of them let a tear slip first. She wipes her own quickly. He continues, now whispering, his voice failing him. "I'll leave you alone, I just… I just needed you to know."

Lydia doesn't know what to say, so she doesn't say anything, nodding almost imperceptibly and going back to her study. Stiles walks away from her but doesn't leave the library. Instead, he chooses to sit down on the farthest table from her, facing away from Lydia and sinking his head on his hands.

xxxxxxxxxx

After his apology, he takes some time to think. Maybe the guys weren't wrong. Maybe he can do things differently. And you know what? Fuck his life. Everything is already screwed up anyway. He texts Danny to meet him there and when he does, Stiles gets to work. He takes one of his textbooks out of his backpack and starts studying with Danny's help, always the smart guy. Danny just stares incredulous at Stiles for a whole minute before realizing he's being serious while trying to pretend that Lydia isn't right there and the tension isn't palpable.

After almost a month, anyone can see that Stiles is different. His attendance record turned pristine, he is handing all of his assignments on time and his grades are improving. He actually started actively participating in class last week and he hasn't been with a girl since it all happened. His circle of 'friends' also shortened drastically, now resuming to people he is actually close with.

Things are still a little weird in the group. He had to apologize to Allison about a hundred times before she let him off the hook and he's not in great terms with Jackson, who still looks at him sideways. Scott and Danny had a rough time with Allison and Jackson too, but things got better. Lydia… Well, he hasn't spoken to her again, but every afternoon he stops by the library. He'll walk past by Lydia, nod at her looking apologetic while blushing and keep walking away to sit on another table to study; it became automatic by now. They'll sneak glances at each other from time to time, but that's about it. Sometimes Stiles will study alone, sometimes with Danny and Scott. Twice, he even got to sit at the same table as Lydia with the rest of the group. Sure, he hasn't shared a word with her since then but he can see the way she's been looking at him lately, like something's changed.

He sure can say he's been looking at her different too, mostly when she can't notice him staring. He's seen how she now uses her hair down almost every day and the way her curls bounce when she walks. How her cheeks are rosy when she has to walk fast to class because she got so absorbed into her reading that she forgot about the time. The way she seems more open with other people now, more confident in her introvert way. Boy, is he in deep.

As for Lydia, she knows that he's trying to change and she has to admit he's doing well. Not that she's paying him much attention, not blatantly anyway. She can't, however, bring herself to do something about it. Yes, he apologized, and she might have been inclined to forgive him but the thing is he's getting on her nerves and she's not sure why. If he would just stop doing that thing he does, looking at her like he's broken… On a Friday afternoon, when she's in a bad mood (yes, it's her period, added to a less than stellar grade that she got on one of her assignments – a B, she had a B), she's done.

He did the thing and sat down two tables away from her, his back facing Lydia. He starts scribbling right away and she waits. She waits about five minutes until he looks back to check on Lydia, like she knows he will. When he does, she gets up and walks towards him. He flinches. "How long are you gonna keep this up?"

Stiles babbles. "W- What? I didn't do anything, I promise."

"I know. I meant this." She gestures between them. "I can't concentrate knowing you're sitting here feeling sorry for yourself."

"I-"

"No. The library was the place I came to have some peace of mind and I've been letting you stay here for almost a month and I haven't said a word about it but this is enough." She's not sure if she wants him to leave or to stand up to her and stay, and yes, she might be willing to admit the boy does have an effect on her. But she's cranky, and she knows she's being mean but the words are out of her mouth before she can't stop them. "So why don't you go and get your wealthy little ass back home so mom and dad can make it better and leave me the hell alone?" She realizes she might have said the wrong thing when Stiles looks at her like he was punched in the face. She tries to take it back but he's quick to get his things and walk out on her.

On his way out he storms past Scott, who was about to meet him, but he doesn't stop. Stiles knows it's not her fault, Lydia doesn't know. His life is such a mess right now it could turn into a soap opera and he wouldn't even be surprised. But this whole situation? He can't blame her. He was the one who started it, it's his fault, so of course he leaves the library. What's he supposed to do?

Scott, stunned, seeing that Lydia is standing in the middle of the library looking like a fool, walks towards her and speaks in a hushed tone. "What now?"

xxxxxxxxxx

She told Scott what happened, Scott told her what she should have known before she made such an inappropriate and childish comment. She felt sick to her stomach and Scott only told her bits and pieces, just enough for her stomach to clench. She thought about calling Stiles that night, but such an apology couldn't just be given over the phone, so that's why she finds herself at 2 pm on Saturday knocking on his front door. She hasn't really planned on what's she's going to say but she hopes he's alone. She's not sure what she would do if she had to talk to him while someone else was in the house. He takes his time to open the door for her. When he does, he's so surprised to see her that he freezes in place.

"Lydia?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in?"

**Author's note: Please do review, I love your feedback! Have a lovely week everyone ****3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Y- Yeah, sure." Stiles steps aside to let her in.

"I was gonna text you first," she says, her hands in clenched fists because of how edgy she feels, "but I figured if I did, I'd just come up with an excuse not to see you or that you might say no, so uh… Here I am." She smiles shyly. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

He closes the door behind them and rubs the back of his neck. "Uh no. I mean, I was gonna do homework, but it's okay. Living room?" he asks.

She nods and he trails behind her, nervous. First of all, he's feeling incredibly underdressed. Lydia is wearing a somewhat tight purple dress with long sleeves that ends just above her knees and a dark leather jacket; her hair is down again. She looks beautiful and here is Stiles, wearing a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants because he wasn't supposed to go out or see anyone today. Secondly, she's wearing perfume, which is not like her and he loves it. The smell is intoxicating him in all the right ways. It's floral, he thinks. And last but not least, no, he was definitely not expecting her to stop by. With what happened the day before, he thought he'd have to leave her for good and never talk to her again. He sighs.

Lydia takes off her jacket and is about to sit on the couch when Stiles speaks before she can. "Listen, if this is about yesterday, you didn't have to come here, Lydia. It was my fault."

"Actually no, it wasn't. We both did and said things we shouldn't, so I thought there was something we needed to do again." She holds out her hand and Stiles just looks back at her puzzled. "You're supposed to shake it," she chuckles. "We kind of got off on the wrong foot so maybe we should start again?" she suggests, blushing.

Stiles doesn't move. "Are you sure? Because I think we already established I'm not a good guy…"

"I'm sure."

Stiles takes her hand reluctantly the same way she did on her first day at the Academy, letting go as soon as he can, even taking a step back. "I don't know if this is a good idea. I hurt you. I don't want to do that again."

Lydia sits down on the couch to leave no room for misinterpretations; she's not going anywhere. "Then just make sure you don't and I'll do the same."

Stiles is confused. He gets that she probably feels bad for what she said to him but it's not like she knew. Scott told her after, he knows that too, but it should give her more reasons to leave, not to stay. Stiles stands awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Are you gonna sit? Because I came to talk, Stiles, and I'm not going until we do." She's nervous. In fact, Lydia is freaking out probably just as much as he is but they have to make this right. She just knows they have to.

"Right, sorry." He sits beside her, careful to leave enough space between them for Lydia not to be uncomfortable. He sees it as necessary; she gets annoyed and moves closer.

"Stiles, I'm trying to make amends, okay?"

He bites his lip nervously and his eyes search hers attentively, making sure this is what she wants. She nods encouragingly and he gets a little closer too, turning to face her and relaxing on the couch, crossing his legs under him, his fingers fidgeting on his lap.

Lydia adjusts on her seat too. "Okay, so uh-" she murmurs, pursing her lips, "Stiles, I'm really s-"

"Please don't apologize, Lydia. You have nothing to be sorry about. It was all me."

"Stiles…"

"I'm serious. It was all my fault. You don't have to say you're sorry because this is on me, I made this mess and…"

She interrupts him. "Either you stop that or I'm leaving and I really don't want to go."

"Why?" he asks frustrated. "Why would you want to stay?"

She bites her lip and lowers her head, blushing slightly. She speaks slowly in a hushed tone. "I uh… Do you remember the day I found out about it? You know, when we were in the library?" Stiles nods. "You said something."

He blushes too. They don't break their gaze. "_'I think I like you.'_"

Lydia nods and whispers. "Did you mean that?"

"Yes."

"Do you still think that?"

His cheeks are bright red and there's a spark in his eyes. He smiles, a little embarrassed. "I'm pretty sure it has only heightened since then, so yeah, I guess so."

Lydia smiles back. "That's why I'm not leaving."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You're not a bad guy."

They are talking mostly in whispers, both a little more relaxed now. They've been making small talk for a while and it's becoming easier to open up to the other. Stiles is mostly just listening to Lydia talk, fascinated that she's even giving him attention that he certainly doesn't deserve. As for Lydia, she's trying her best to keep her voice steady; he still makes her nervous.

"You can't say that, Lydia, you don't know the whole story."

"Well, Scott told me a little bit. But even before that, after you and I stopped talking, I noticed."

He looks puzzled. "Noticed what?"

"I see you, you know?" At her words, they both blush; Lydia because she has never had an intimate conversation like this with a boy before, Stiles because of how exposed he feels to someone who he already knows has some sort of control over him and his emotions that he can't really define yet. "At first, you'd show off and make yourself look like someone that doesn't care about things, but you do. That's exactly why you would show off, because you care about someone. I just didn't know why you did it."

"That doesn't make it right. What I did to you, I mean…" Stiles looks down, embarrassed.

They had gotten closer as the afternoon passed. Because she's wearing a dress, Stiles got her a blanket that she now had over her lap so that she was sitting in the same position he was, facing him, her bare legs crossed under her hiding underneath the fabric. By now, their knees are almost touching.

"I get why you did it. I mean, not necessarily with me, but I know the feeling of being pushed to the limit, I guess. We all lash out eventually; everyone just does it differently." Lydia purses her lips. "And I'm sorry I slapped you. I shouldn't have done that."

Stiles shrugs his shoulders. "I deserved that. And I'm actually glad you did." Lydia looks back at him confused. "That's uh… That's how I knew I had hurt you. Your eyes, they… You looked so disappointed. And trust me, I've had my share of disappointed looks in my life and it was just… It was different. I knew what I did was wrong and I had to apologize. That's why I went to find you in the library."

Her voice comes out hoarse when she asks "But why me?"

"You know I have been with a lot of girls. You've probably heard all the rumors by now." He lowers his head, ashamed. "And I promise I'm not that much of a dick, I just… I like to have a good time and I've never disrespected anyone, I swear. But it's always the same. Why I do it and the girls I pick out… It's always the damn same. I guess I just wanted something to be different."

Stiles bites his lower lip nervously and ventures a glance at Lydia, who's completely red. She tries to lighten the mood a bit. "I'm sorry your plans went wrong. You should have found someone more outgoing…"

Stiles interrupts her. "I am so sorry about that. Like you said before, it's not an excuse for what I did, but I would never have done it if I knew." He starts rambling. "I just figured, you know, you being you, at least you'd have kissed someone by now, had a few boyfriends. I'd never guess. I mean, you're beautiful and smart and so incredibly nice to people. How the hell are you single? What's even up with that?" He didn't want to ask it so bluntly but Lydia is making him wander, looking at him like, somehow, he sees her too. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"It's okay. I- I don't know. I never cared much about it. And it's not like I don't think about it sometimes or don't want it. I just… I like doing my own thing, being by myself and do the things I like without much commotion and having to answer to anyone." Lydia purses her lips. "It's what I know, how I've always done things…"

"For what's worth, you should know someone out there is truly missing out." He says the words with a shy smile and rosy cheeks and it only makes her insides twitch at the compliment.

She focuses on the main reason for her being there, trying to avoid more embarrassment. She can't say she dislikes the attention, _his_ attention; she's just not really used to it. "So, your dad… Is it really that bad, why you do things the way you do? Scott only mentioned things in passing."

"Did he tell you about my mom?"

Lydia shakes her head. "No, just that it was complicated."

"My mom has paranoid schizophrenia. She was diagnosed a few years ago and she's been at Eichen House since then. You probably heard of it, the mental health facility just outside of town." Lydia nods. "She could be out with the right treatment, but my dad doesn't want to and neither does she, even if for different reasons. My mom fears for our safety, you know? So she'd rather stay there, where she's supervised and has access to all the medication and therapy she needs. I sneak out sometimes to visit her on the weekends."

Lydia is listening attentively. "And your dad?"

"He flipped when he found out. And I get that it was bad before she was diagnosed. It was, I saw it too, but he just couldn't handle it. I was twelve at the time and he just couldn't deal with a sick wife and didn't know what to do with a teenage son on his own. I can understand it was hard on him – he'd had to endure some relative's illnesses when he was younger and maybe it was some sort of trigger, I guess - but it was hard on me and my mom too. I was a kid and things got out of control really quick. In a matter of months, I couldn't see my mom and my dad wouldn't talk to me. He ended up sending me to a boarding school in LA. I stayed there until about a year ago. I think at some point my dad regretted sending me away. One time I called him and he implied that if I misbehaved, he'd get my ass back home. The next few conversations always hinted at that, so I took advantage of it."

"So uh… The rumor about you sleeping with a teacher…"

"Yes. Not a rumor. She was just a TA and her dad got her the job. She loathed him and she wanted out, so we killed two birds with one stone. We were careful to get caught only by the Principal. He was an old friend of my dad so, as a favor, I was kicked out without much punishment from the school. On paper it was just a transference. Same happened to her. Her dad was extremely influential there and last I heard about it, I found out there was a very generous donation to the school. Anonymous, of course. It was also in their interest to keep it quiet, so it worked out." To Stiles, Lydia almost looks a little disappointed. "I get that it gives me a reputation and people don't see me for who I really am. I'm not proud of it but I don't regret what I did either. It got me here, closer to my mom and even my dad, albeit just geographically. I can't be sorry about that."

Lydia nods slowly, acknowledging the situation. "So you came back."

"Yes. Still, I have to say things at home haven't changed much. My dad still doesn't want me to see my mom, he'll lash out more often than not and everything I do is just not right. I think it might be his way of dealing with things, but I don't know. He's always mad at me for some reason and disappointed in what I do, he'll tell me constantly that he has to keep me around because I always cause trouble. That's why…"

"That's why you do cause trouble," she whispers.

Stiles nods. "Nothing much, just enough to keep my reputation going. I'm afraid that if I don't, he'll send me away again," he murmurs.

Lydia takes his hands in hers and squeezes them softly, smiling to comfort him. "Have you tried talking to him?"

Stiles takes in a deep breath, as if clearing his head. "I wouldn't know what to say and I don't want to bring it up. I can easily live with him always being mad at me if it means I get to stay here."

"But that's just not right, Stiles. You know it's not."

"I know. But you should see my mother's smile when I go see her." Stiles smile is genuine, bright. "That's all I want, for her to be happy. As long as she's happy, I'll be okay."

Absent-mindedly, Lydia entwines her fingers with his and smiles, red slightly covering her cheeks. "We'll think of something." And just like that, Stiles feels reassured, like she actually means what she says and they'll figure something out. His heart starts beating faster before he knows it.

He's about to say something when he hears the distinct, even if faint, sound of familiar tires on his driveway. Panicking, Stiles quickly lets go of Lydia's hands and sits straighter. "Shit."

Lydia looks confused. "What?"

"My dad. I think my dad's coming." He checks the time on his phone. "He wasn't supposed to be home for like two more hours." Stiles gets up, nervous. "Lydia, you should go."

"Stiles, it's okay." She gets up too.

"I never know with him. Sometimes, even with Scott or Danny, he'll say something he shouldn't. I- really think you should go."

Lydia notices his anxious state and reaches for his hands again, getting a little closer to him. "Stiles, it'll be fine, alright?"

He shakes his head vigorously. "I don't know that. Lydia, please…"

She snaps him out of his reverie, analyzing the situation. "Stiles, what does your father do?"

He narrows his eyes ate her. Why would she even be asking such a question right now? He hears the car door being shut. "Wha-"

She insists. "What does he do?"

"He uh… He's an accountant. One of the best in the County. Why?"

If it's something Lydia had learned to deal with in her life is how power influences the way other people see you. Her parents, although unintentionally, taught her that. If Stiles' dad is well known in the County then her plan might just work. Thankfully, Lydia is a quick-thinker and she's already forming a plan but Stiles might ruin it, freaked out as he is.

Her hands let go of his to cup his cheeks. "Stiles, look at me." He reluctantly glances down at her, breathing heavily. "Just relax, it'll be fine."

Stiles shakes his head in disagreement. "No, you shouldn't be here…"

Unless she steps in and takes control soon, Stiles won't probably be much help so Lydia moves even closer, their chests almost touching. They both hear the key unlocking the front door. "Just follow my lead," she orders, trying to get him to focus.

"What?" Stiles doesn't have time to register the mood his father is in as he enters the house nor to question Lydia what she's trying to do. He doesn't register anything except that Lydia is on her tiptoes, pulling him down to press her lips against his.

5


End file.
